


A Lifetime For You And Me

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Group Leader Serim, Idol Life, M/M, MiniSong if you squint, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Solo Artist Woobin, have i said it? Stan CRAVITY, just read the fic, serim is adorable, seriwoo - Freeform, stan cravity, the rest of cravity is mentioned, this is just me projecting my love for serim and woobin, woobin is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: Through it all, Woobin had Serim.And Serim had Woobin.or,Woobin is extremely whipped for Serim, and so is Serim towards him.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	A Lifetime For You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this. 
> 
> I just thought of this one afternoon and I decided it would make a good one shot for SeriWoo. Stan CRAVITY. Their first comeback is in a few days so, let's support them with all we've got.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this AU.

A Lifetime For You And Me

Three years. 

It has been three years since Seo Woobin decided to move to a remote island far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and which also meant leaving behind the dream life he had tried so hard to reach.

Three years ago, he stood in front of the world as he sang his heart out. With every breath he took, a beautiful melody would serenade the ears of the people. Seo Woobin not only captured the hearts of everyone in South Korea, but even stretched far globally with hundreds and thousands of people listening to his music. He was the face of every brand, broadcast stations were willing to die just to cast him on their shows, and people from all ages knew his name. 

But that was three years ago. 

Just when he began treading the flower path of his career, something inside him caused a switch to turn on and slowly, he realized how that kind of life wasn’t what he truly wanted or needed. So, on the fifth anniversary that would celebrate his fruitful solo career, he had also managed to break the hearts of everyone who watched him throughout the years, stirring every news channel, and causing the internet to break after announcing that he would be retiring from the limelight. He bid goodbye to his industry friends, parted ways with his company, and finally exited the spotlight. 

Everyone was sorry to see him go, but it had only lasted a while before everyone began moving forward with their lives, just exactly as he had thought.

And Seo Woobin was far from that kind of life now. 

...

“Good morning, Granny, Auntie!” Woobin greeted as soon as he saw his two neighbors, mother and daughter, who had always lived next door their whole lives, getting ready to start their day.

“Woobin-ah! How was yesterday? I’m sorry Mom and I weren’t able to invite you for dinner,” the daughter replied, squinting her eyes from the blinding sunlight while watching Woobin as he walked outside of the gate and towards them.

“Don’t worry about it, Auntie. Are you guys off to the field?” He inquired therefore, earning a nod from the two.

“Misook-ah... we’re bothering the young man. You’re off to work, aren’t you, Woobinnie? Better get going, then! Don’t let us two old ladies hold you up,” the older of the two spoke before Woobin chuckled sheepishly knowing that he was going to be late if he were to stay and chat with them for any longer.

“I’ll see you guys later. Have a great day out in the field, Granny and Auntie!” Woobin waved them goodbye not after catching the wink Grandma Heesook gave him. And with a warm smile playing on his lips, Woobin set off for work.

When Woobin first moved here on the island, he knew no one and was only able to interact with people who were at least a decade or older than him. It wasn’t until he settled in the house where he lived now when he began meeting people who were closer to his age after landing a job as a music teacher in one of the only two elementary schools that they had in the island. There he met Kang Minhee, two years younger than him, who was teaching the children Mathematics, and his boyfriend, Song Hyeongjun, who was teaching Language.

“Morning, Hyung! A little hand, please?” Turning around after he had placed his things in the locker inside the teachers’ lounge, Woobin saw Hyeongjun who was struggling to hold the shoulder bags he had on him, and rolled his eyes before helping the younger hang them outside where the rack for the children’s bags were.

“Where’s Minhee?” After settling everything, the two went back inside the lounge, grabbed coffee from the dispenser, and sat down on the fairly small chairs that were also meant for the children.

“He’s having his first class. And I see the kids have managed to make another nickname for you, Mister Superstar,” Hyeongjun teased.

“Shut up,” Woobin poked his side before they exchanged a fit of laughter.

To say that the three of them became closer as ever would be an understatement. In fact, Woobin found family in them. Minhee and Hyeongjun were the first ones to welcome Woobin fully, and even after realizing he was the famous Seo Woobin, the two shrugged it off understanding that he had his reasons for leaving that life behind and only ever endlessly teasing him about it whenever they had the chance to. Then came Koo Jungmo and Ahn Seongmin, who were introduced to Woobin through Minhee saying they would make ‘a good trio of music lovers’, as he directly quoted.

Sure, he had given up on popularity and with his music gaining it’s deserving attention by the use of excessive promotion, but that did not stop Woobin from making music. And when Jungmo and Seongmin came into the picture, his passion to make music and write lyrics only managed to flare up even more knowing he was surrounded by people who loved it as much as him. They would often coop up inside Jungmo’s house for days creating beautiful pieces and just have fun, which to Woobin was honestly the only perfect way that he was able to exhaust his talents. He wouldn’t even dare to ask for more.

If someone was to interview him right now, three years after disappearing from the onlooking eyes of people, and ask if he ever regretted, even for a split second, retiring from his career at a very early stage, Woobin would probably simply laugh and tell them not at all as it was by far the best decision he has ever made in his entire life.

The day passed by like any other. After finishing his classes, Woobin would usually spend the rest of the time until night in Minhee and Hyeongjun’s shared apartment, but today he decided to stop by the convenience store instead and walk back home early. 

When he got to the gate, Woobin was immediately greeted by the stray cat who would pay him a visit every day to ask for food which he named Cheeseball after realizing it responded to him only when he would call him that.

“Hi, Cheeseball. You and I are home early today, aren’t we?” He picked up the ginger cat and walked inside his house before putting Cheeseball on the sofa while he changed into some comfortable clothes.

Woobin plopped himself next to Cheeseball after freshening up, and opened his phone to see a few text messages from their group chat talking about hanging out once again in Jungmo’s house on the weekends and a few ones from his parents as well. Cheeseball, on the other hand, made himself at home on Woobin’s lap purring loudly and obviously enjoying the warmth. 

A few more minutes of scrolling through his phone and Woobin eventually found himself opening his fridge and cooking some food for dinner, including the cat’s.

It wasn’t until Woobin was in the middle of wiping the dinner table when he received a phone call from Minhee telling him to open the television.

“What? Why? I’m in the kitchen right now, Minhee,” Woobin responded, cutting off the younger who was just about to protest.

“Just open the TV, Hyung. Come on, hurry up!” The voice from the other line said, and with a defeated sigh Woobin dropped the cleaning towel from his hand and grabbed the remote controller to open the television.

“Now, what?” 

“Go to the news channel, Hyung.” 

Woobin did what he was told as he carefully sat down on the sofa, his eyes never leaving the screen, and just when he was just about to ask Minhee what the fuss was about in the news, he heard the TV Anchor mention a name he knew so well making him drop the phone in his hand. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing just now.

“As of Six PM, today, March Twenty, it was announced by Starship Entertainment, home to famous idol groups such as MONSTA X and Cosmic Girls, and soloists K.Will, Jeong Sewoon, and Soyou, that Park Serim, leader of the boy group CRAVITY, will be parting ways with the agency due to personal reasons. An official statement from the entertainment was posted earlier today regarding Park Serim’s official exit from the group.”

No way.

He hasn’t heard that name in a long while. 

And just then, waves of memories from before began flooding Woobin’s mind.

…

_living life is the messed up part_

_walking on an unfamiliar road_

_yet, in every corner there is art_

_yesterday, like the wind, passed us by_

_no clue where we are or who we are_

_you don’t want to pause, i wonder why_

The very first time Woobin met Park Serim was during his first day as a trainee. They were at CUBE Entertainment then. And Park Serim was the only one kind enough to approach Woobin first after he was introduced by the staff to the group of trainees inside the practice room. Not many words were exchanged between them but it was enough for Woobin to know that it wasn’t going to be as tough as he thought. At least he now had Serim to talk to.

Their trainee routine would repeat itself from days on end. Woobin had managed to get close to everyone, after all. He watched numbers of trainees come and go, and eventually he found himself doing the same. It wasn’t doing much for him, anyways. The company was always looking for something that somehow they never see in Woobin and he knew he had to find another company that hopefully would be able to see his potential and help him shine. And the day when his departure from the company was announced, Woobin was pulled to the side by Serim to hangout with him.

“Ruby-ah, let’s go to Han River, hmm? Please?” What the hell? Why is this Hyung being extra cute today? Those were Woobin’s first thoughts, yet of course, he still found himself walking beside Serim along the Han River that day.

What seemed hours of walking felt like minutes to Woobin, until it started getting dark outside and there he was sitting on the stairs, enjoying the view, and eating chicken and ramen, with Serim.

“Have you decided on a company yet, Ruby?” Serim asked out of the blue, making Woobin look at him, only to lock eyes with probably the prettiest and kindest eyes Woobin has ever seen, but of course, this was cut short when Woobin started feeling all fluttery inside his stomach, avoiding the eye contact.

“Mhmm. I was casted in Seoi Entertainment.” Eyes wandering off to the scenery before him, Woobin couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh, but it was enough for Serim to hear which is why he began pushing their food to his other side then scooted closer to the younger and started rubbing circles on his back.

“I know it’s hard. And I’m not supposed to give you false hopes, but I promise… I promise we will reach our dreams when the time is right for us. Just don’t give up yet, okay, Ruby?” Whether Serim’s words were more than enough to comfort Woobin and made him feel important, he didn’t need to let the latter know.

“Hyung, how do you do it?” Woobin began, “how do you manage not to quit, knowing nothing is for certain in this industry?” And with that, he earned a stare from Serim before the said boy broke into a smile.

“For that reason exactly. You said it yourself, nothing is for certain. So, who am I to stop? Maybe I’m lost right now and I don’t know which path to lead, but if I stop now then, will I ever find out if there’s a happy ending for me?” 

And with those words from Park Serim stuck in his mind, Woobin went on to enter Seoi Entertainment the next day. 

…

_come and meet me by the sea_

_where you and i first met_

_and freedom is a guarantee_

_come and meet me by the sea_

_where we’ll play along the shore_

_and laugh until it’s half past three_

It wasn’t until his second year being a trainee when Woobin began seeing the brighter side of things. Finally, a company saw what his talents could bring and they wanted to invest in it. So, Woobin pushed himself every single day to work harder than before. He took his music lessons to heart, he practiced dancing two times, three times harder, and he learned language as if he were running for honors in school.

Through all of that, he had Serim. Serim who was in a different company, but experiencing the same hardships, Serim who was kind and bubbly, but feeling anxious with every ticking of the clock, Serim who was optimistic and hopeful, but losing them all in a second when things go rough, and Serim who was always there, but never in a million years would reciprocate Woobin’s feelings.

Woobin isn’t sure when he began seeing Serim in a different light, but as time goes by and things would sometimes go sideways, they have always been there for each other. One day, Woobin realized just how much Serim grew on him, and along with that was how his heart began beating for him.

When their schedules would allow it, the two of them would hang out together and catch up, which really wasn’t very often, but definitely more than enough to keep them going until the next time they see each other again. And how Woobin felt whenever they would meet as soon as he realized his feelings for Serim, he has so far managed to keep unnoticed both by him and Serim.

And on that one wonderful night, Woobin received a call from Serim. He was just about to call the older to tell him a big news that had just happened a while ago but no matter, he picked up the call with a bright smile.

“Hello…? Ruby-ah…” Serim slurred from the other line.

“Serim Hyung, are you drunk?” Of course, that was the first thing Woobin suspected and now the smile he had turned into a worried expression. 

“Yes… No, wha- I’m not drunk,” Woobin shook his head before slinging his work bag onto his shoulders and mouthed goodbye to his fellow trainees who were still in the practice room. Looking at his watch, it was only half past eleven and maybe he could come look for Serim who was definitely buzzed.

“Where are you, Hyung?” 

“Why? Do you miss me, Ruby?”

“Hyung, you’re drunk. I’m picking you up. Now, tell me where you are.”

“Aw, Ruby is concerned for me… Uh, where am I? Ah… I’m by your dorm.” 

“You’re what?! Okay, stay put, Hyung. I’m going there right now, and don’t turn off your phone.”

“Okay, Ruby…”

And that was the fastest Woobin has ever sprinted in his entire life, as if everything he had depended on how fast he was going to get to their dorms.

True enough, Serim was there. Standing stiff as a statue in front Woobin’s dorm while he still had his phone pressed onto his ears. Woobin couldn’t help but melt at the sight, and when Serim caught him running towards where he was, the older’s face lit up.

“Ruby-ah…” If it weren’t for the butterflies he was feeling inside his stomach, Woobin would have probably laughed at how stupid Serim looked like right now who was in a complete daze and still had his phone to his ears despite being face to face with him. And how he just called his name right now, it was honey to Woobin’s ears.

“Hyung, you can drop the call now. I’m here, come on, let’s get you inside.” He dragged Serim with him after punching the passcode to the door, then he placed his work bag by the shoe rack, and made his way inside while holding Serim by the arm, being cautious that his sleeping roommate might get disturbed.

Woobin made sure Serim behaved inside the kitchen while he changed his clothes and when he got back, Serim was typing something on his phone, completely slumped onto the table.

“You good, Serim Hyung?” He walked behind him and grabbed two glasses before getting a carton of milk from the fridge and sat across Serim.

“I was going to have one can of beer… But one turned to two and I even had a few shots of soju…” Serim muttered and Woobin laughed before he pushed the glass of milk towards him.

“Did something good happen?”

“Yeah… But I don’t know why I called you. Sorry, Ruby.”

“Well, care to tell me what it is?”

“I’m part of the debut team... Nothing’s final yet, and so far, we only have three members,” Serim said while staring at the glass of milk he had in his hands. “I’m sorry, Ruby… I guess I just wanted for you to be the first one to know. I don’t even know why I celebrated…”

“Oh my god. That’s good, Hyung! I am so proud of you. And why are you apologizing?” Woobin frowned when he noticed how sulky Serim looked unlike a few minutes ago.

“I don’t know… I just… I don’t want you to be upset. You haven’t gotten your confirmation yet. And I just realized… I’m sorry.”

“Hyung, listen. I was actually going to call you today, too, you know? But you’ve beaten me to that. I am debuting too!” Woobin watched as Serim’s eyes widened then he grabbed Woobin’s hands, startling the younger in the process.

“You’re kidding me!” Serim exclaimed but Woobin laughed while shaking his head. “Holy shit, Ruby. I… Oh my god. I am the happiest for you! I can’t believe it, we’re both finally reaching our dreams.”

And just like that, Serim had managed to convince Woobin that they went out to drink together the same night to celebrate until they both passed out from the alcohol and woke up feeling hammered the next day.

Yeah, they were finally reaching their dreams. But there was really one dream Woobin wished he had that night.

…

_i stagger alone in these strange lands_

_scent of fear never leaving me behind_

_why don’t you come and give me a hand_

_the harsh truth starts hitting me_

_i no longer see my own dream_

_it drove me insane to the point of reality_

After almost two years of training, Woobin debuted as a solo artist under his name Seo Woobin, followed by Serim, later that year, as the leader of their group CRAVITY. 

Busy with promotions and preparing for future projects, their usual hangouts eventually became less and less, to the point where Woobin and Serim would only ever see each other in showcases and sometimes backstage. 

But that didn’t mean Woobin’s feelings for Serim faltered. Like they said, the deeper you bury your feelings, the more they grow over time. Maybe it got even worse, as Serim was often the subject of his melancholic lyrics. 

It wasn’t until Woobin finished his promotions for his debut and while preparing for a first comeback when the burden of working in this kind of industry began to dawn on him. He was burned out, even worse is the fact that he had things to worry about that he never had thought of before knowing he was building an image to the public. For how long can he take it? Woobin had no clear idea.

And to say he was missing how he and Serim bonded way back was the most honest he could be to himself.

…

_come and meet me by the sea_

_where nobody knows us_

_and away from the eyes who see_

_come and meet me by the sea_

_where the first sunset glows_

_and we’re far away from the city_

When all is well, and with Woobin rising to the top, he was invited by a show to star alongside CRAVITY as their first guest for a variety show that will feature travelling all across South Korea to promote its wonders and as well as to engage in different challenges to make it more entertaining. 

And of course, Woobin agreed in a heartbeat. This was the first time in forever that he will get to talk to Serim again. So, he and his staff packed their bags and off they went to meet CRAVITY to film an enjoyable variety show for the public.

It would be a lie if Woobin said he didn’t take a pill to calm his nerves down for the shoot and he’ll probably keep taking them until they get back to Seoul. He was nervous as he might not do well during the shoot, but more than that he was nervous to see Serim again. 

Their destination was in Ulleungdo, a remote island in the east mainland of South Korea, and if you were to tell Woobin that day that he was going to be living there two years later, he would have probably laughed at you. 

The boat ride wasn’t as terrifying as he thought and thankfully, the weather was on their side as they were able to dock the boat safely without having to wait for another chance at getting to the island. When Woobin and his staff got there, everyone from the show welcomed them and they were led to their base camp to rest as CRAVITY hadn't arrived on site, yet. 

Woobin spent his time chatting with the staff and getting to know the people who were behind the variety show. And during the hour that CRAVITY reached the island, Woobin was oblivious to this fact, not until he was greeted by a tap on the shoulder making him jolt awake from the lawn chair he was lying on.

“Ruby?” Holy shit.

“Serim Hyung, you’re here.” Clearing his throat, Woobin stood up and scanned Serim’s face, before the older opened his arms wide and Woobin took that as an invite for a hug, ignoring that his face was probably flush at the moment.

“You don’t know how happy I was when I heard you were the one joining us for the show! I’ll introduce you to my members later. Anyway, how are you?” Serim then pulled away and held Woobin by the shoulder. 

“Me too, Hyung. It’s been a while. I’m doing great, happy to be here,” Woobin smiled, and just then, laughter began to surround the two of them signalling that Serim’s group members were already there. Well, that lasted shortly.

Serim had eight group members that he was taking care of, and if it wasn’t obvious enough, he treated each one of them like they were his children. Woobin couldn’t remember all of their names, but the three that stuck most to him were Allen, Taeyoung, and Wonjin, the loudest of the bunch and who were closest to Serim. They always stuck together and even managed to make Woobin immediately comfortable with their presence.

The shooting began by afternoon with all of them promoting their names, then introducing them to the wonders and treasures of the island, eating well-known seafood cuisine that are exclusively prepared by the residents for them, doing a knowledge test to see how much information they retained about the island, and finally, directing a self-cam video to introduce their favorite place from the island. 

They ended when it was nearing midnight and were told that they will shoot the ending clip, credits, and extra footage early in the morning tomorrow. And Woobin made a beeline towards their accommodation after bidding a quick thank you and goodnight to the staff and the members of CRAVITY.

“Aren’t you getting dinner, Woobin?” Rokhee Noona, his stylist, asked as soon as he entered their room, anxiety dissolving from inside him.

“I think I’ll pass. I just want to wash up and rest. Thank you, Noona.” Woobin flashed a smile before he grabbed his things and relocated to his room.

No way he was going out anymore. He didn’t have the energy to interact with people and he didn’t want to see Serim. His calming pill lost effect hours ago, and how he managed to appear calm in front of the camera, while the person he has been harboring feelings for was around, was beyond Woobin’s expectations of himself. 

He laid on the bed for what seemed to be seconds before realizing how late it already was. Woobin sat up, his stomach making a churning sound which made him sigh, before getting up and went out of his room, careful not to make noise. He grabbed the first snack his hand could get and went outside to get some fresh air.

Woobin found himself sitting by the balcony where the sea breeze was present and the crackling of the chips from his mouth was the only thing that could be heard.

“Couldn’t sleep, hmm?” Startled, Woobin searched for the voice, only to see Serim standing a few feet away from him, completely wrapped in his blanket.

“Hey, Hyung.” Woobin gave him a nod before scooting over to the side to make space for Serim to sit on. Great, he wasn’t expecting this.

“How have you been, Ruby?” When Serim plopped down beside him, he could feel the warmth the older was exuding and it took all of Woobin not to hug Serim right there and then.

“Hmm, fine. Just feeling a little exhausted,” Woobin hummed and before he even knew it, Serim has already draped half of the blanket he had on Woobin and now they were closer as ever.

“It’s nice out here, isn’t it? I’d love to live here if I could,” Serim breathed out as he adjusted himself comfortably, his arm brushing against Woobin’s.

“Yeah, it really is, Hyung,” Woobin nodded in acknowledgement. 

Then, comfortable silence enveloped them.

“Ruby-ah…” Woobin turned to Serim, only to come face to face inches away from him. Serim looked at him and Woobin didn’t know what it was displayed in Serim’s eyes until the older cupped his cheeks and leaned towards him.

Serim softly pecked the corner of Woobin’s lips, lingering there for a little while before he pressed fully into a kiss. Woobin felt electricity within him and he didn’t know what it was but he found himself caressing Serim’s cheek as their lips danced in sync with each other. It was chaste, but deep. Serim tastes of mint and vanilla and Woobin honestly couldn’t get enough of it. 

Woobin was the first one to pull away, fluttering his eyes open and meeting Serim’s which was full of adoration. Serim smiled before placing his forehead against his. 

And so, the sea, the moon, and the stars were the sole witnesses to their love that night.

Whatever happened there, no words were exchanged about it. There was no need to question it, knowing full well that understanding had come between Woobin and Serim.

Before they had to part ways and go back to Seoul with each of their own schedules, Woobin made sure he snuck a note to Serim.

…

_come and meet me by the sea_

_where you told me you love me_

_and together, someday, we will be_

_so, please come and meet me by the sea_

_where i will be waiting for the day_

_until you come back home to me_

Last time he heard from Park Serim was almost a year ago, and to see him appearing on the news with the announcement of his department from his group shocked Woobin so much that it took some time for him to realize he was still with Minhee on the phone.

“Sorry, Minhee. I was thinking.” Woobin grabbed the phone that he just dropped a while ago and pressed it to his ears.

“Sure you were, Hyung. I know you’re shocked. I remember you mentioning Park Serim to us so, I thought I’d just let you know,” Minhee answered from the other line, then he heard someone calling Minhee, and guessing it was Hyeongjun, Woobin made him hang up after thanking him for calling.

There was just no way. 

Woobin tried recalling what they had talked about during that last phone call they had, but he remembers nothing about Serim mentioning something about getting tired of his job and much more plans on quitting the industry. 

Serim loved what he was doing, even more so than Woobin did, seeing he was here on an island and living a somewhat pretty boring life. He loved his members to death and he loved what that one of a kind opportunity had to offer to them, so naturally, it came as a shock. And Woobin was pretty sure everyone in the media is going nuts over the sudden news.

How Woobin was going to peacefully sleep tonight without thinking of what just happened to Serim? He had no clue. Figuring that it was about to get late, he let out Cheeseball to wander around in their neighborhood again and headed back inside.

What if? 

A thought came to Woobin making him shot up from his comfortable lying position on the bed.

Could it be?

Scrambling hurriedly, Woobin grabbed the nearest sweater he could find then rushed to the door to wear his slippers and got outside.

Was he taking this the wrong way?

Who knows now, here he was anyways, standing by the foot of the dock, the cold sea breeze sweeping his hair back. And if ever he was wrong, he had nothing to lose anyways.

And so, Woobin waited.

He waited at the foot of the dock, standing there in the cold, with only the crashing of the waves to be heard in the distance.

When the time came, it was almost morning and Woobin was about to fall asleep from where he sat, wrapped around his sweater, he then heard a siren making him come back to his senses.

The first boat of the day was there before his very eyes, not even the sun had risen yet, and when the people began coming out of the boat, Woobin was on lookout, hoping to see the very person he was expecting to be there. 

He should’ve bought a flashlight but that’s too late now, as all he could do now was squint as hard as he could. And when the last person stepped down from the boat, Woobin couldn’t help but drop his head down.

But, of course.

“Hey, were you expecting someone?” Woobin looked up from the ground only to be met with a black face mask and a mop of messy hair.

“Serim Hyung?” 

“Hi, Ruby.” As soon as he heard his voice again, without anymore thoughts, Woobin gave him a bone-crushing hug and felt tears streaming down his face. 

There was no doubt. He thought of the right thing, because Serim did come here.

“Are you crying? Hey, don’t cry, Ruby. You’re supposed to be happy.” Then, Serim made Woobin pull away from their hug to see his face, but to Serim’s shock Woobin was crying a good amount of tears.

“I am happy, Hyung. I am so happy,” Woobin shoved Serim, making the older laugh before hugging him once again.

“I got your invitation. I’m sorry it took me a while to come,” Serim muttered, tightly hugging each other, while he drew circles on Woobin’s back.

“It’s okay, Hyung. Thank you for coming home to me.”

“I will always come home to you, Ruby.”

…

_beyond us is a world full of beauty_

_now, you're waking me up in a dream_

_and all i see are the possibilities_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this story!  
> Don't hesitate to comment or something, I'd love to hear from you.  
> All the love. <3


End file.
